


Coffee, Tea, Hot Chocolate

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's relationship is sweet and warm, like their favorite hot drinks.





	1. Coffee

The smell of coffee woke Molly one Sunday morning just before her alarm started blaring. Letting out a groan, she hit the alarm clock repeatedly until the damn thing turned off. _Either that’s Sherlock or I’ve got a very conscientious burglar._

Ever since her engagement to Tom had ended over a year ago, Sherlock had been spending more and more time at her house. Sometimes, he needed a bolt hole to get away from the press or when Mrs. Hudson was angry at one overripe experiment too many. But more and more often lately, he came over for no reason. At least, none that he would admit to. _He must be lonely, what with John and Mary busy with Rosie and the surgery._

After grabbing her robe and making a quick trip to the loo, she went downstairs and found Sherlock in the kitchen, carrying on a conversation with Toby. The fact that Toby couldn’t speak English and Sherlock couldn’t speak Cat didn’t seem to faze either of them.

“Yes, I know she prefers medium roast-”

“Rrrow.”

“-but I prefer dark roast. I’ll make hers when she gets up.”

“That would be now,” she said from the doorway, unable to hide her amusement.

The genuinely happy smile Sherlock gave her made her wonder if she was still asleep and dreaming.


	2. Tea

Sherlock was at the desk, vigorously rubbing his curls in irritation, as he tried to think of something, anything to write. The blank email’s cursor was taunting him, he was certain of it.

John smirked from his chair, not looking up from the newspaper. “How much longer will Molly be out of town?” he asked casually, knowing full well the answer was a week.

“Too damn long,” Sherlock muttered, then he turned to look at his best friend, his eyes narrowed. “How did you know I was trying to email Molly?”

“Because, Sherlock,” Mary said as she came in from the kitchen and stood beside her husband, “anyone with eyes can see you’re completely besotted with Molly and have been since…” She looked down at John with a loving smile and he looked up at her adoringly. “What would you say, John? Rosie’s Christening?”

“Christ, no, it has to be our wedding at least. He was glaring daggers at Tom the entire time.”

“Not the entire time,” he muttered. Slightly louder, he added, “And not that it’s any of your business, but I have been ‘besotted,’ as you put it, with Molly since I met her.”

Both of the Watsons stared at him. “Then why the hell haven’t you said anything?” John asked.

“Do you think she’s going to wait forever?” Mary added.

Sherlock shrugged then turned back to his laptop. “She has so far.”

“Sherlock!” John and Mary yelled in unison.

“Molly is like…” He racked his brain for a suitable comparison then his eyes landed on his cup of rapidly-cooling tea. “Like tea. Always there, always comforting. She’s just the thing I need after a long case, or a long day of no cases, for that matter. I never run out of tea, just like I’ll never lose Molly.”

Mary smirked. “I guess this would be a bad time to mention that you’re out of tea.”

Sherlock stared at her then turned back to his laptop and started typing rapidly, as if his life depended on it.

John and Mary smiled at each other knowingly.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Molly stared at her mobile, unable to believe the email she just received.

**Dear, no, Dearest Molly,**

**First, let me state that I am neither drunk nor high. I am stone cold sober and completely wide-eyed as I write this.**

**Now that that’s out of the way, I want to tell you how much you mean to me. You are still the person who matters most, but I feel the need to elaborate. You are the light in my darkness, my anchor when I am adrift, my order amongst the chaos. You are my reason to smile, my reason to get out of bed, my reason to think of humanity as anything better than what I’ve seen.**

**In short, I love you, Molly Hooper.**

**Please, tell me I’m not too late. Tell me there’s still a chance for us.**

**Yours forever,**

**Sherlock**

_I’m going to need something stronger than tea for this,_ Molly thought as she went to her hotel room’s small kitchen. It wasn’t long before she had a steaming cup of hot chocolate in one hand and her mobile in the other as she walked over to the living room sofa and got comfortable. Something told her this was going to be a long call.

Sherlock answered on the first ring. “Molly?” He sounded incredibly anxious.

_Does he really think our time has passed?_ Molly thought with a fond smile. _Silly man._ “Hello, Sherlock,” she murmured happily then sipped her hot chocolate. Her hand was wrapped around the mug, soaking up its warmth.

“You read my email?” he asked, his tone hopeful.

She chuckled softly. “I didn’t call you out of the blue, Sherlock. I wanted to hear your-”

“I love you,” Sherlock said, the words a breathless rush, as if he couldn’t say it fast enough.

“-voice.” Her heart soaring, she looked out the window to grin at the falling snow then took another sip. “I love you too, but you’ve known that since that Christmas.”

“I was an arse that Christmas,” Sherlock said firmly. “I was blind with jealousy and so angry with myself and the idiot I thought you had dressed up for. I had no right to take it out on you.”

“Sherlock,” Molly said gently, “you apologized that night, and I forgave you that night. Put it behind you, I already have.” She looked out at the snow again. “I wish you were here. It’s snowing like mad, the kind of snow you’d wish we got when we were kids so they’d cancel school. We could cuddle up with hot chocolate and fluffy blankets and watch old movies.”

“Mmm. That does sound ideal,” Sherlock murmured. “Then you’d look at me with those big, expressive, gorgeous brown eyes and my lips would be drawn to yours like a magnet.”

Molly sighed happily. “London is too far away.”

“I agree.”

* * *

The next morning, right after she received a text stating that the day’s lectures had been cancelled since the lecturers couldn’t make it to the hotel due to the snow, there was a knock on the door.

_Must be housekeeping,_ she thought. “Just a minute…” She pulled on her plush robe then went to the door and opened it.

Sherlock was just brushing off snow from his Belstaff when he saw her and smiled happily. “I hope your offer of hot chocolate still stands, Molly.”

She grinned at him. “C’mere, you!” Grabbing his coat by the lapels, she pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
